Wammy's House Classified Files
by Trisforce
Summary: A little tidbit on everybody ever at Wammy's House, letters A-Z. Language, death, and slight [implied] sexiness, but nothing descriptive or actual. May contain profiles of people that don't have letters, like Matt. Also, dates are anime-time. Since this is objective, there's no real genre.
1. A

It will take me a while to update this. Sorry. But hey, classification of characters is worth it. Say hello to the Wammy House's residents.

* * *

**A**

TRUE NAME: Andrew Vi

LETTER: A

GENDER: Male

ALIAS: Ack Dominika

BLOOD TYPE: A

BIRTHDAY: August 27, 1984

DEATHDAY: January 18, 1999

INTELLIGENCE: 7/10

CREATIVITY: 10/10

INITIATIVE: 7/10

EMOTIONAL STRENGTH: 0/10

SOCIAL SKILLS: 2/10

OTHER: FLEXIBILITY: 10/10

GENERATION: 1st

MEANING: Antidote/Addiction

"**_A_**_ was never an intelligent person, but he was observant with that of the true world, and he was also flexible. Made to look like L Lawliet, just for fun, because almost every one of the first generation did so. Although, there were a few differences- __**A**__ had glasz eyes, a sharp nose, thick eyebrows, and was a nice tone of sun-speck. He shared his love of capoeira with L, along with style of cologne. A was childish in demeanor, but yet never put on a childish show, always making you wait for more."_

* * *

"Come on B! Shed a little light!" A yelled over the hallway.

"Oh hell to the no. Get in trouble? With Watari? Uhm, no thank you." B said, shrugging.

"But come on, just once!"

"Just once to infinity," B replied, turning away.

"I'll get you a companion, then." A suggested. "_If _you help me steal all the papers from Wammy's office. I _have _to know her name!"

B sighed. "Fine, just don't go through my profile, you won't find anything helpful,"

He didn't.

* * *

Starting at age 5, A had life rough. Between abuse, hurt, love, disappointment…anything kept his mind off of it. So the first day he came to the house,

He passed out in the hallway.

"Get up, sleepyass." B kicked, pulling him up.

"Huh? Where am I?"

"Wammy's House. Hell on tracks. Don't worry, it'll be gone before you know it, okay?" B smiled a sly smirk, pushing his hair back. "You do know you have odd eyes, right?"

"Or so I've been told,"

"Just like me." B smirked again.

A looked confused, adjusting his shirt. He worn a light brown wife-beater, black jeans, and red converse with the title, "ALL STARRRR" on the side of them. B on the other hand…

"Keep staring at me like that and you'll regret it, blondie." B smirked, walking away rudely, making A follow. "We will have to fix your hair, you've got to look like us,"

"Us?" A asked, feeling his hair.

"The successors. We all share L's persona."

Really, they didn't. B was the only one, and he wanted somebody to _live what he's learned. _

"Oh."

Say goodbye to surfer Andrew, and hello to a black-haired, glasz eyed Antidote for B's therapy. A reason A was ahead B was because he wasn't as clever, but also because B needed a friend to help corrupt, along with the 'others,' which were the other students, of course. But they would never do. Nobody would. B just needed, not a shoulder to cry on, but a partner in crime, one he could make in a deliria of madness, and if he got lucky, become a test subject. It was all a scheme, and B himself set it up.

He looked at people online, ones who were molested, beaten, loathed, adopted… and he found Andrew Vi, one who was never stable enough to drink a coffee without yelling, "MONSTERS!"

Not literally, but Andrew never was _sane. _He self-harmed and experienced drugs, something B would never do. But it didn't matter to A anyways.

He just became a fugitive, along with B's help.

And soon enough, the suicide.

For B's liking, of course.

* * *

_L Lawliet_

A's inspirational rock. Though they never met face to face, A was made to believe B was the true L, when that was a fantasy.

_Beyond Birthday_

A's best friend and partner in crime. Despite B's nagging, boasting, pressuring…A never refused. Even when he found out B was insane and was a phony L, he didn't give a rat's ass. He did whatever his king desired, like a drug that won't go away, one that fuels your body with a craving, like a proxy. An antidote.

Others

_Courtney Wyman_

Although she was 2nd generation, A was close to C, giving her the capacity to _expand your world. _He taught her capoeira and she taught him how to draw in return.

He never did figure out her name.

_Mihael Keehl_

M only knew of A, stating that he knew a suicide.

_Society_

You have learned that it wasn't an unexpected suicide. B had planned it all along. A was B's _addiction, _making Andrew Vi his first victim, although it was never known. He preferred the initials to be a constant constanate.

* * *

"Do it," B said in monotone.

"Why?"

"Do you think I'm stupid? Of course mixing chloroform and bleach won't kill you!" B smiled. "Unless you want to have your way with me again, because if that's the case, get nude now."

"Why can't I make my own decisions?"

"I'm top dog." B smirked a sly move, tossing A's shirt to the side. "Besides, I'll stab your back and you love me."

A didn't know the capacity for love. Did he? He knew B was a hell of a manipulator, for sure.

"You won't die, it's just an _experiment. _Plus you need help with your therapy, correct? Think of near-death experiences as an antidote you're still alive."

B had tricked him; A was his antidote.

But an antidote always becomes an addiction.

* * *

"I JUST CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

A yelled hopelessly locked in his room.

_"It's to help you, A." B said, pushing A inside his room with a cup of tea. "Just last 10 hours."_

_"TEN HOURS?!"_

_"I'll be here."_

He wasn't.

A gave up. A society where B loathed him secretly but was jealous of him. It wasn't _right._

No.

_Hell_ no.

_Time to get the chloroform and bleach out…_

* * *

That was the last time A was seen with anybody, but B.

And L, who never made it public B was the cause of Andrew Vi's death.

Until now.

* * *

Note: So how is A's biography? And thanks to _BBs Evil Little Sister _for allowing me to correct this. _I am childish and I hate losing, _therefore once you told me it did dawn on me A was before B. Thank my shinigami I had not wrote B's yet. Also, sorry it's kinda short- I have trouble writing anything over 1,000 characters... :P I keep updating this trying to make it better. I'm working on B's, hopefully it'll be done before erm, let's say, October 11th-ish?


	2. B

**B**

TRUE NAME: Beyond Birthday

LETTER: B

GENDER: Male

ALIAS: Rue Ryuzaki, BB, Beyond Birthday

BLOOD TYPE: B

BIRTHDAY: October 31, 1983

DEATHDAY: January 21, 2007

INTELLIGENCE: 8 ½ /10

CREATIVITY: 8/10

INITIATIVE: 2/10

EMOTIONAL STRENGTH: 5/10

SOCIAL SKILLS: 7/10

OTHER: PSYCHOLOGICAL DISTRESS: 10/10

GENERATION: 1st

MEANING: Backup

"**_B_**_, or Beyond Birthday, was always a 'Backup' for L. Someone to fall back on if you fail. __**B**__ made himself an exact replica, except the bags under his eyes were for bloodlust and plotting manipulation ways every night, and he had the shinigami eyes- it wasn't hard to slaughter somebody's insides with a fork by that. With Elizabeth Báthory as an idol, he wasn't sane. After awaiting and becoming a master at subservience, he tried to plot a case L himself couldn't solve; it resulted in failure, later to be killed by Kira."_

* * *

"Oh, another new school, such a joy," Beyond Birthday sneered, raking a hand through his hair, straightening his back. "So am I _really _supposed to be a successor to L?"

It wasn't odd for him to sit in an empty room and talk to himself, he even did it out in public. He tried his best not to, but it was inevitable.

"That's…that's…? That's cool… the world's greatest detective, huh? And I'm supposed to be his backup? Pfft, fine by me." B said as he opened a manga comic and laid down on his new bed. "Maybe…I can find some information on him and imitate him. I've always been a good actor, haven't I, Ma?" B said sadly, glancing at the picture he laid down at the mahogany side-table. "You'd be disgusted with me if you knew everything about me, today…" he laughed like a chipmunk masochist. "…especially if you knew about my eyes. Hopefully nobody will."

* * *

"So, what and who is L?" Beyond asked at Watari, who was running the desk.

"What do you want to know?" Watari asked back.

"What does he look like, what does he eat?"

"Why?"

"I just want to see if food habits affect your brain capacity, sir." Beyond held back a sly smirk, doing so would ruin it.

"He has dark eyes, bags under them, messy black hair, hunched over-back, and sits in a ridicule way like you do. Actually, you're going to meet him today, so what's the rush?" Watari said suddenly.

"I-I am?!" B held back a smirk and settled for a smile.

"You're the only one at the house so far, of course so."

"Sit here," Watari told B, who was holding a notepad.

"Okay. I don't see the point of a notepad, though," Beyond said, sitting in the center of the floor.

"Shush, please,"Watari said, sighing.

B just guessed that this was very nerve-wracking for him, because _he's meeting L! _He could hardly handle his excitement, until…he saw the laptop on the table in front of him.

The L looked like Old English, making B sigh. Not meeting L.

"Hello," a monotone voice said, making B shiver slightly. The robotic-esque tone was all but welcoming.

"Hi there, L." B replied hesitantly.

"You must be my backup," L said.

"I am." B sighed. "Why can't I meet you face-to-face?" Beyond frowned, slumping his shoulders.

Two thuds hit the door. Beyond turned to his behind and saw a man- or teen, with a hunched back, no shoes [or socks for that matter], faded jeans, and a white tee. He had hair that was almost on the dot of B's, and panda-like eyes with bags under them.

"You must be B," the teen said in an un-modified voice.

"Call me Beyond Birthday," B said, smirking.

"You can call me L," L said, sitting down in front of him on his toes and sticking a thumb in his mouth.

B looked down at his notepad and red pen. _L Lawliet, _he wrote, _dying on November 5__th__, 2007._

"Do you know why my name is Beyond Birthday?"

"No," L said hesitantly, removing his thumb from his mouth and pulling out a lollipop and putting it where his thumb was. "No I do not. I would love to know,"

"I'm sure you would, maybe someday I'll tell you," B smiled, cockiness shedding light everywhere. "I would love to tell you through video-chat sometime,"

"Why mustn't it be now?" L asked, adjusting the loli in his mouth.

"Because," _Likes to question doings, _B wrote, drawing a sketch of L on the notepad.

"I have a bad vibe coming from you, B. I am not going to lie, I am a man of my word. I don't know why," L leaned in, looking the teen in the eye. Well, at this point, Beyond was 12, but he looked 13, L's age. "I see dread in your eyes, blank, and unfulfilling dread."

B clenched his jaw and growled. "I have no family anymore, what do-!"

"You _had _a family, at least. All I have is Watari, and now you and my little Alphabets, although there will be more. Actually, to test you I want you to recruit some more people. Make sure they don't know I know you personally- that'd be a bummer, right?" L smiled lightly.

"_Test? _More like a trust caution."

"That too. How can I be sure I trust a guy who looks like me? _Never _trust a pretty face."

"We are pretty aren't we?" B smirked. He actually liked having L as company, not even realizing Watari left.

"So, what do you like to do for fun?"

* * *

_L Lawliet_

L and B became fast friends, chatting with each other when L was not solving a case and B wasn't finding another resident for the House. They were alike in many ways, sharing times about their lives frequently. But, B had L mapped down to a scale.

_Andrew Vi_

B found Andrew and sent him to the House. He knew he wasn't sane so that made him a perfect test subject, and B's heart welcomed that thought.

_Anybody else in the house was of B's doing, though he never conversed with them._

* * *

"Hahaha, no. It's completely sane to wipe jelly on my walls and write notes about Elizabeth Báthory's victims." B murmured on his laptop on his bed.

"B? Is that you?" a monotone voice said.

"Shit!" B gasped, not realizing he was on chat with L. "What's up, L?"

"Nothing, just eating a doughnut and drinking hot chocolate. Let me guess, you're eating strawberry jam?"

"Yeah," B said, putting sunglasses on. "Video me,"

"Will do." L said as his face appeared on the monitor of B's personal laptop. "Hey,"

"Hey," B smiled, messing with his hair awkwardly.

"Oh, guess what! I solved that case. It was him,"

"Like you're ever wrong. Hell, even at 13 you're the world's greatest detective," B smirked.

"That's true, I am," L said, blushing.

"We need to see each other again sometime," B suggested. "I need to talk to you about my candidates. You know, over a date."

"Dates are a romantic thing, Beyond," L said ghastly. "We are not-"

"Like you didn't kiss me once,"

"It. was. a. Dare!" L yelled, blushing like crazy, "Besides, you know you enjoyed it,"

"Hmm…I did. But besides that fact," B smirked. L cut him off.

"Why did you even have a girl's dare game-box anyways?" L asked.

"It was my evil little sister's."

* * *

_Dear L,_

_I don't know how long it will be since I see you, but I know who you are. You are not Ryuzaki, you are L Lawliet, and you can't solve every case. They call me Beyond Birthday. Why? Because I have the shinigami eyes and I can see a person's name and deathday over their heads. I can't see mine, or a shinigami's. You have been aware that I have not been sane and I had an obsession with Elizabeth Báthory. Anyways, a shinigami is a god of death. I was born with one of their own kind's eyes. I will beat you, for I have truthfully been jelly [see what I did there, L? I was always good at jokes.] of your talent, of A's talent…I don't know how I got here, but I hope some day,_

_I win._

_BB_

_P.S. we had some fun times, didn't we? I won't ever forget the time we figured out I was a top. ;)_

* * *

"Kira sounds like a chill guy. If only I wasn't stuck in prison, I would _love _to help him beat L. Too bad."

* * *

Note: meh. I would've wrote it better but I don't have time. I've been googling Drew Dayon [_Hush, Hush_'s cover model, damnn he's so fiiiinnnnee]


	3. C

Note: This one is fudge. Seriously it sucks. Also, Courtney, if you read this, please do not slaughter me. . I know you didn't want to be in this but I made you in this anyways and I'm sorry eat a cookie and listen to A7X it'll be okay. :3

* * *

**C**

TRUE NAME: Courtney Wyman

LETTER: C

GENDER: Female

ALIAS: Callie Schneider

BLOOD TYPE: O-negative

BIRTHDAY: August 6th, 1986

DEATHDAY: December 11th, 2002

INTELLIGENCE: 6/10

CREATIVITY: 10/10

INITIATIVE: 7 ½ /10

EMOTIONAL STRENGTH: 8/10

SOCIAL SKILLS: 9/10

OTHERS: ARTISTRY: 10/10

GENERATION: 2nd

MEANING: Callout

"_Callout, or in her mind, fail, C was never intellectual. With the fact that she thrived for attention through her art and violence, she was kicked out of Wammy's House and later ended up in a United States prison for a minor crime. Nonetheless, Kira killed her, leaving only a "100 is incorrect" on the wall."_

* * *

"This is how we meet L?" Callie asked A, who was sitting right by her. "How _lame," _she whispered.

"By lame you mean cool,"

"It's kinda cool, I feel like an FBI agent, but we can't actually _meet _him, face-to-face, you know?" C frowned lightly, blowing the dark brown locks out of her face.

"Right. If you ask me, L is nothing but a pussy in hiding." B said, getting up and walking away to his room.

"What's his deal about?" C asked Ack.

"I don't know anymore."

* * *

"That's it! My 100th painting!" C squealed, jumping up and down.

"What is it?" A asked, curious in her magnificent work.

"It's a representation on how society views others, some a good, some a bad, and some of the ones who will always fight for justice. Also the misguides." C smiled slightly.

"What are those _creatures?" _A spat cautiously.

"They're demons, A. It's hard to explain, but they're so misguided. They want to help the world but they can't, only making it a playhouse." C pulled back her hair.

"Is that why there's that Elizabeth chick B was yapping about?" A asked, raking a hand through his own hair.

"Yep. She's…_evil." _C whimpered, almost as if it was wrong to believe that.

* * *

_L Lawliet_

Only through a video feed, C could tell L wasn't who he cracked up to be.

_Andrew Vi_

They maintained a close friendship, but after C got kicked out, they never spoke again. They always bickered like a married couple.

_Beyond Birthday_

C thought he was a bit shady, even with him laughing all the time.

* * *

"How do you hang with him? He's so scary, like he'd slaughter you in a heartbeat." C whined, pulling A away from walking over to B's table for lunch.

"B? No, he wouldn't hurt a fly."

"But he's not…_sane." _C whispered, as if she knew B could hear her.

A hesitated and walked over to B's table, but briefly turned without looking at her. "None of us are, Callie. Try and tell me you didn't break his nose for a reason."

C growled and turned away. "I'll show you, A."

* * *

"Call-out! That's what C stands for?!" B laughed.

"So?" C blushed because she was _pissed._

"You're L's _callout, _therefore you only give information about him." A smirked, looking up a database search engine.

"Again, so?" C replied.

"You don't know him, for starters." B smiled.

"Like you do?" C growled.

"Bitch I might," B replied fast.

"Don't call her a bitch!" A squeaked, glaring at B.

"Fine. Shut your face, bitch," B said as he glared back at A, who was slumped in his seat.

"What's all the trouble about?" Watari said as he walked up to the library computer, glaring all of them down.

"We want to meet L," C covered up immediately, blocking out the previous noise.

"Sorry, nobody meets L." Watari replied with what seemed like a smile.

B smiled as the rest of the group frowned. "Awh, perk up. Who knows if L is even real?"

* * *

C screamed as she punched her 99th picture.

"I. AM. NEVER. PAINTING. AGAIN!"

C was about to run out the door, leaving the mass destruction of paintings to Wammy, but hesitated after seeing her 100th one on the floor, the only one without a name.

"I'll name you 100," C growled.

"I HATE THE NUMBER 100!"

C ran out the door and slammed it on her way out.

"Fuck L, fuck Wammy, fuck this world, fuck the House, fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck." C mumbled, pulling out her hand gun onto the street. "Need you, Handibal."

C raised her eyebrows. "Dude, the names I come up with when I was 8…"

* * *

"Andrew Vi, huh? Wow…sorry Ack. I mean! Andrew. Committing suicide isn't like you…" Callie said as she glanced at her newspaper. "…B? Maybe? Too bad we never went on that date, huh? What's done is done though…"

* * *

C's hands were shaking, and an unstable heartbeat filled her chest as she wrote down the note left behind. _100 is incorrect, _it said.

"Hello, Andrew,"

* * *

Note: told you it was fudge. Anyways, hehehe 'Handibal' aren't I funny? :P Reviews are always appreciated. I guess also now I am rolepaying as L so we'll see how that turns out :P


End file.
